taking you home
by wisterialantern
Summary: Petang itu, mereka pulang bersama. [Tobio, Momo]


**_taking you home_**

 _Haikyuu! - Furudate Haruichi; Vocaloid - Yamaha, tidak mengambil keuntungan pribadi selain untuk menyalurkan kegemaran pribadi; Tobio/Momo, T, AU, crossover, drabble (yeah, we're talking about more fluff doses), didedikasikan untuk Kageyama Tobio dengan character development-nya yang membuat saya jatuh cinta, terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

i.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat ditemukan Momo ketika mencermati ruang wajah Kageyama Tobio sejauh ingatannya dahulu—yang kini berhasil didapatinya setelah kedua matanya menyaksikan tim voli Karasuno tengah berlaga di _center court_ dengan penuh semangat.

Tentang fokus penuh determinasi yang berputar dalam sapuan netra biru gelapnya, tatapan antusiasnya yang mengilat dengan uaran semangat meluap-luap, refleks cepat gerak tangannya disertai loncatan untuk menghalau hentakan bola yang bersamaan dengan teriakan ribuan penonton yang bergema di antara langit-langit tribun; hingga visi kebiruan itu menyempatkan diri beralih pada milik Momo sekilas. Tatapan mereka bertaut selama beberapa saat dan Tobio hanya menyempatkan diri untuk mengangguk kecil begitu Momo melambaikan tangannya riang dari kejauhan di antara lagu-lagu kemenangan yang menyuarakan nama Karasuno berulang kali.

Juga, lengkung senyuman penuh kebanggaan milik Tobio yang jarang sekali dimunculkannya—namun saat langkah-langkah cepat satu persatu anggota tim voli Karasuno memasuki aula _center court,_ Momo menemukan dirinya terpaku untuk beberapa saat di antara keriuhan teriakan penonton sebelum turut mengurvakan senyum penuh keharuan dan bergegas mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam jendela bidik kamera.

Kurva tipis itu hadir lagi—kali ini dengan kuantitas lebih minim, namun mata Momo tidak luput menyaksikannya begitu Karasuno berhasil mencetak angka—melalui lompatan _serve_ dan sinkronisasi serangan para pemain, yang sebagian besar juga merupakan andil Tobio sebagai _setter_ utama tim Karasuno—garis senyum tipis itu kembali muncul. Terlebih ketika tim voli Karasuno melakukan selebrasi setelah mereka meraih kemenangan atas pertandingan dan mereka berangkulan satu sama lain dengan isak tangis bahagia, untuk pertama kalinya Momo mendengar Tobio dan rekan-rekannya berteriak penuh semangat dan melihat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dengan amat tulus.

Mereka pulang bersama setelah Momo menghampiri Tobio yang tengah terduduk di bangku pemain untuk sekadar mengangsurkan botol minum dan handuk untuk menyeka keringatnya—yang ditanggapi oleh siulan nyaring Nishinoya dan sindiran halus Tsukishima, disahuti oleh omelan Daichi yang sedang membahas hasil pertandingan dengan Takeda- _sensei_. Di sisi lapangan yang lain berakhir dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh Hinata dan Tanaka karena bekal makanan mereka tertukar tanpa sengaja, dan Momo hanya bisa memasang senyum canggung ketika menyaksikan bagaimana cara Tobio menanggapi tingkah laku liar rekan-rekannya dengan amat normal (pengecualian untuk Hinata, tentu—mereka tidak akan pernah akur sampai kapanpun).

Akhirnya Tobio mengindahkan keributan remeh-temeh antar anggota timnya begitu saja dan langsung menarik tangan Momo keluar seusai bersegera pamit pada Ukai- _kantoku_ dan Takeda- _sensei,_ yang tentu langsung mengizinkannya pulang lebih dahulu. Terlebih, Tobio butuh istirahat lebih banyak karena staminanya terkuras seusai laga pertandingan—lima set pertandingan agaknya sukses membuat beberapa pemain tim Karasuno kehabisan tenaga—dibuktikan dengan tumbangnya Ennoshita dan Yamaguchi yang langsung menyandarkan diri ke tembok dan menghabiskan isi botol mereka hingga tak bersisa. Momo nyaris saja terjatuh karena kepayahan menyusul decit cepat sepatu Tobio yang berada beberapa jengkal di hadapannya—hingga gadis itu langsung menyuarakan protes secara sepihak yang akhirnya membuat Tobio tidak tahan untuk tidak mendorong kepala merah mudanya pelan ke samping kanan.

"Salah sendiri karena kakimu pendek."

Momo berkacak pinggang, "Stamina macam apa yang kaupunya, hah? Baru saja selesai bertanding, kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan ritme seperti itu! Kau ini monster, ya?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lambat."

"Berisik, diam saja kau," tukas Momo seraya menggembungkan pipi yang bersemu merah—masih dengan telapak tangan yang digenggam oleh Tobio dan mencoba menyejajarkan langkah mereka secara perlahan. "Beberapa tahun lagi pasti tinggiku akan sejajar denganmu, lihat saja nanti!"

"Walaupun kau minum berliter-liter susu pun rasanya mustahil."

"Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Tobio mengusap telapak tangan Momo pelan ketika atensi netra merah muda Momo sepenuhnya mengarah pada derai-derai layangan di penghujung petang bersama formasi burung-burung gereja yang mengudara rendah di antara gurat-gurat tipis awan-awan sitrus dan lelehan senja di sekujur langit. Sampai akhirnya bariton itu bersuara kembali, dan memecah perhatian Momo dengan mudahnya,

"Momone."

Diam, sampai, "Hm."

"Aku memanggilmu."

"Ya, Tobio- _chan_?"

"Hentikan panggilan itu." Momo tergelak begitu raut wajah Tobio berubah menjadi sebentuk kerutan tidak suka dengan kedua alis mengernyit—khasnya, "Panggilan itu sedikit mengingatkanku pada Oikawa- _san_ dan aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

"Sewaktu kecil kau tidak pernah marah bila kupanggil seperti itu, tahu," iris Momo tercenung ke arah aliran sungai yang menganak di tepi bendungan besar, mendapati luruhan dedaunan kering yang terbawa arus—menikmati ketika dirinya bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa Tobio mampu menerka jalan pikirannya atau tidak, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Tobio akan bersuara karena pemuda itu tengah disibukkan dengan logikanya sendiri. Hening mendominasi, namun Momo adalah satu-satunya pihak yang selalu berhasil menginisiasi konservasi dengan senyuman seterang mentari. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku—lelah sekali," Tatapan Tobio mengarah lurus ke kejauhan, namun Momo tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan sedikit pun baginya untuk memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain—selalu, selalu seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, Tobio meringis pelan seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya, "Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, mm, aku baik. Setidaknya, lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Senyum Momo masih bertahan saat mendengar koreksi yang keluar dari mulut Tobio, "Begitu rupanya. Pasti berat, ya, harus berlatih sepanjang musim panas," helaan napas panjang Momo menyiratkan kelegaan, "Yah, setidaknya kau punya teman-teman yang bisa diandalkan sekarang, jadi aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu sendirian."

Karena sedari dulu Momo-lah yang _harus_ peduli. Ketika Tobio pulang dengan lebam-lebam luka di sekujur lengannya seusai berkelahi entah dengan siapa dan berhasil membuat Momo kalang kabut, ketika Tobio menyesatkan diri ke penjuru kota dan tanpa sengaja mengotori tubuhnya sendiri, entah itu dengan butiran pasir atau keruhnya air sungai (dulu Momo pernah memarahi Tobio habis-habisan hanya karena ia nekat menerjunkan diri ke dalam sungai hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang terbawa arus), bahkan ketika Tobio berusaha mengobati lukanya sendiri dengan asal-asalan karena tidak paham cara mengaplikasikan obat merah—hanya Momo-lah yang harus peduli.

"Terima kasih karena ... kau telah datang," Momo mengulum senyumnya (dengan intensi menahan tawa diam-diam) saat menyaksikan Tobio mengusap rambut hitamnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya, nada suaranya sedikit diliputi keragu-raguan, namun masih terdengar tulus, "Untuk mendukungku—juga tim Karasuno di pertandingan barusan."

Jeda beberapa saat, sampai, "... Tidak biasanya."

"... Hah?"

"Kau membawa-bawa nama tim di ucapan terima kasihmu atas dukunganku," Momo masih tersenyum begitu Tobio beranjak menatapnya dengan serius, "Itu ... _sangat bukan_ Tobio yang kukenal, kautahu."

"Terserahmu saja." Momo terkikik pelan dan Tobio bersungut-sungut kesal sendiri, "Yang penting 'kan aku sudah berterimakasih padamu."

"Permainanmu barusan ... keren, omong-omong."

Hanya dibalas delikan dari mata, dan Momo membiarkan sejumput tawa lepas lolos dari mulutnya. Tobio masih tidak berkata apapun, sampai,

"Belum bisa menyamai permainan ayahmu."

"Setidaknya permainanmu sudah lebih baik sekarang."

Langkah-langkah mereka beranjak melambat perlahan-lahan ketika melewati pertigaan jalan. Entah mengapa Momo sedikit memperlambat ritme langkahnya dan Tobio turut mengikuti dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tanpa aba-aba, Momo menaiki lintasan pagar pembatas beton sesuka hatinya—meloncati tiap sisinya tanpa ragu, merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan—melewatkan iris kebiruan Tobio yang mengawasi langkah demi langkahnya dalam diam. Helai merah muda panjang sewarna bola matanya terurai oleh eksistensi angin, memantulkan binar oranye senja yang enggan lenyap begitu saja. Sesekali Momo nyaris terjungkal jatuh karena langkahnya yang tersendat karena jeruji beton yang mencuat keluar sembarangan dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain melompatinya, malah justru Tobio yang panik dan memarahinya berkali-kali sementara Momo hanya akan tertawa seolah-olah itu hal yang lucu; memang menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya, Tobio," telapak tangan Momo terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi untuk mengacaukan rambut hitam Tobio dengan iseng—yang dibalas oleh tangan Tobio yang mengarah ke puncak kepalanya untuk ditepuk pelan. "Setidaknya ... sikapmu sekarang lebih dewasa dari Tobio- _chan_ yang dulu kukenal. Tobio- _chan_ yang dulu sangat nakal, sering berkelahi, dan galak. Oh, walaupun menurutku galaknya masih tersisa hingga sekarang, sih."

"... Usiaku enam belas tahun sekarang, sialan."

"Itu kata seseorang yang masih mencemaskan banyak hal; misalnya seperti babak final Interhigh barusan." Momo tertawa lepas. "Kaupikir aku tidak memerhatikan berapa kali kau meremas tanganmu sendiri? Kau selalu melakukannya ketika kau merasa gugup, 'kan? Dasar kekanakan."

Tobio mendengus kecil, "Itu wajar, bodoh. Kalau kau berada di posisiku, mungkin kau akan lebih panik dan berisik. Dan itu _sangat_ menganggu."

Tobio akan selalu tahu segala hal trivial tentang Momone Momo, ya, ia akan selalu paham tanpa sadar. Momo yang berisik dan menyukai warna merah muda yang sewarna dengan surai-surai panjangnya, yang seringkali terurai begitu saja dengan asal-asalan dan tangan Tobio selalu ingin bergerak merapikannya. Momo yang sangat menyukai permen kapas rasa stroberi, yang dulu akan merajuk pada Tobio untuk membelikannya dan akan menangis tak henti-henti jika Tobio tidak menurutinya. Momo yang selalu mengomelinya layaknya ibunya sendiri saat tengah menangani luka-lukanya, Momo yang berkali-kali mengatai Tobio payah karena ia tidak bisa memasangkan perban dengan benar atau tanpa sengaja menumpahkan obat merah ke sembarang arah, dan Momo yang akan menertawainya ketika ia meringis kesakitan saat tengah diobati. Ada presensi Momo yang akan menungguinya di tepi lapangan, melemparkan bola untuknya tanpa diminta, juga selalu ada senyum Momo yang berdiri di tribun untuk mendukungnya.

Tobio tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"... Kau kenapa?"

Tobio terperangah saat mendapati Momo bergidik sendiri, dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu ... entah kenapa bagiku terlihat _mengerikan_." Raut cemberut Tobio mengundang letup tawa renyah Momo—yang bertambah keras setelah mencermati kerut-kerut yang nampak jelas pada dahinya, dan gadis itu semakin gemas dibuatnya. "Tapi, saat aku melihat kau tersenyum di _center court_ tadi ... aku berpikir bahwa senyummu saat itu terlihat— _berbeda_."

Ditatapnya gadis itu melalui sudut mata, dan Tobio memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Momo masih merentangkan kedua tangannya, mempertahankan posisi untuk menjejaki pembatas beton jalan raya.

"Senyum itu ... bagaimana ya, senyum yang terlihat benar-benar bahagia? Semacam itu. Kau memiliki Karasuno—teman-teman yang luar biasa ketika kau memiliki kebanggaanmu sendiri sebagai pemain voli, dan kau tidak menyerah tentang itu. Kau memperjuangkannya terus-menerus meski kau pernah mencoba untuk stagnan, dan Karasuno hadir sebagai bagian dari apa yang kau perjuangkan dan kau berubah perlahan-lahan—dan menurutku, seseorang yang mampu memperjuangkan apa yang telah mengecewakannya di masa lalu adalah orang yang ... hebat," Momo memiringkan kepalanya seraya memasang senyuman, diiringi mata Tobio yang membulat untuk kemudian berbalas dengan hening selama beberapa detik lamanya. Sampai gadis itu meloncat dari tepian pembatas jalan, kembali berjalan menyebelahi Tobio. "Aku tahu hal itu bukan hal yang mudah, Tobio- _chan_."

"Itu ... bukan apa-apa."

Momo mampu membaca dan mengenali dirinya sendiri jauh melebihi siapapun. Ia ada saat Tobio terpuruk, nyaris menyerah, dan menyesali keegoisannya di masa lalu. Kata-katanya tercekat begitu mata Momo mengarah pada miliknya, merefleksikan dirinya sendiri, jauh melompati linimasa. Di masa lalu, dengan segenap ego dan arogansinya, Kageyama Tobio mengenakan mahkota Raja Lapangan dan merasakan betapa hipokrit dan pengecutnya dirinya; dengan rasa enggan akan kekalahan, lalu di suatu waktu ia merasakan pahitnya kesendirian setelah terjatuh, kemudian sadar bahwa mereka—Karasuno—tidak akan bisa menang seorang diri. Mereka mendaki tangga kemenangan bersama-sama, dan mereka harus merasakan rasa sakit bersama-sama. Diraihnya tangan Momo dan gadis itu tidak menolak.

"... Jadi?"

"Aku hanya ... ingin mencoba berubah. Itu saja. Aku mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu dan aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi," Intonasi final, lalu, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Itu bagus."

"Aku _masih_ mencoba."

"Tentu saja. Kau orang paling berkomitmen yang kukenal selama ini."

"... Dan aku _masih akan terus_ mencoba."

"Kata seseorang yang berkata bahwa di masa depan nanti ia akan menjadi pemain voli nomor satu di Jepang. Oh, atau _di dunia_?"

"... Oh, diamlah." Didapatinya pipi Tobio memerah samar, dan Momo tertawa lagi seolah lupa akan dunia.

"Tobio- _chan_."

Diangkatnya wajahnya, mendapati senyum di wajah Momo yang tak kunjung menghilang. "Hm?"

"Mau aku traktir permen kapas?"

"... Kali ini saja." Tobio tersenyum kecil mendapati binar di bola biner merah muda gadis itu, kemudian menepuk kepala Momo pelan, "Terima kasih banyak, Momone."

"Untuk apa?"

"... Segalanya."

Senyum Momo masih secerah musim panas, langkahnya beranjak cepat mendahului ritme Tobio, "Selalu, Tobio- _chan_."

end.


End file.
